Held
by DrKCooper
Summary: A short post-ep piece for "…Goodbye" (5x02).


_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: This is a short post-ep piece for "…Goodbye" (5x02). _

**Held**

One word. It took Jane saying one word-Maura's name-in a strangled voice for the doctor to grab her keys and get in the car.

"Jane?" Maura's voice broke through the heavy silence of the apartment as she let herself in and closed the door behind her.

The brunette had not moved from the place on the floor where she had been crying since she saw the postcard.

"What can I do?" Maura asked as she knelt in front of Jane, placing a hand on her shoulder.

For Jane, emotions were complicated. They had never been something she embraced. So, with her best friend joining her on the floor, she merely let her tears speak. She felt small, but strong arms wrapped around her as she sobbed into Maura's neck.

"The tears were bound to come," Maura soothed Jane.

Jane shook her head as she sobbed, letting go of Maura to reach above them on the counter. Pulling the postcard down for Maura to see, Jane wrapped an arm around Maura and continued sobbing into her neck and shoulder.

"Oh, Jane," Maura placed the postcard back on the counter and tangled her fingers in the detective's long waves.

A tear fell from Maura's cheek, not because of the postcard, but because she had so rarely seen Jane so emotionally raw.

"Why didn't you call me?" Jane's voice was serious.

"I did. You told me you were going to bed," Maura hummed.

"That's not what I mean," Jane's words vibrated against Maura's neck. "When you got the call that night. You called Korsak. Why didn't you call me?"

"I don't understand."

"That night. I was in the BRIC with Frankie, Ma and Korsak. His phone rang. You called Korsak," Jane explained.

"Jane..." Maura turned her body so they were facing each other. "He was the highest ranking officer on duty. It's protocol."

"Maura. I'm your best friend. He is..." her voice cracked. "...was my partner."

The doctor closed her eyes for a moment, steeling herself against the storm of emotions rising within her.

"I couldn't hear your voice," Maura opened her eyes and realized tears had started to blur her vision and were freely flowing down her alabaster cheeks. "If I'd heard your voice I would have fallen apart and I still had a job to do."

A strangled sob escaped the doctor as the memory of pronouncing Barry Frost dead at the scene weighed on her once again.

"I'm sorry, Maur," Jane whispered as she pressed a kiss to the doctor's forehead and pulled her body in tight.

They sat in silence, holding one another as the tears fell unbridled.

"What I wouldn't give to see his smile light up a room again. I would even love to have him vomit in the morgue sink," Maura offered a hollow chuckle.

"You know," Jane said. "He's my only brother that didn't hit on you."

They both smiled at Jane referring to Frost as her brother.

"That you know about," Maura teased.

"He didn't!" Jane pulled back to look in Maura's still damp eyes.

"No," Maura grinned. "He was always the perfect gentleman."

"That he was," Jane hummed.

Maura pressed a gentle kiss to Jane's cheek as she watched the emotion dance across her face. The heartbreak had yet to make way for the acknowledgement of how lucky they had been to share part of their lives with such an amazing man.

"We're too old to sit on the floor," Maura stood and held out a hand to Jane. "Come on."

"Speak for yourself!" Jane stood and poked at Maura's ribs.

Maura grabbed Jane's wrist and held it, her eyes locking with dark orbs. There were no words needed. Jane put her free arm around Maura until the doctor dropped her other hand and wrapped herself around Jane's torso.

"Will it ever feel okay again?" Jane whispered.

"Some day it will," Maura said into Jane's shoulder.

"Until then, I need to be held."

-_finis_-


End file.
